The Tutor
by xJust-Curiousx
Summary: Allison is bored of her home life and sick of her judgmental, ungrateful mother and her father that just doesn't care. Her mother gets her yet another flute tutor, but will this be the right one? And is that all he really is..? Just a little something I thought of. I don't know if I am copying anything... :P


"Allison! Get down here right now, or you will not get any supper tonight!" Sighing, The dark haired girl drudged out of bed and down the stairs, into the warm kitchen. She sniffs the air for a second and covers her nose. "We're having lasagna again?" Allison's mother, Evelyn, gave her a stern look, "What do you mean? You love lasagna. Especially mine."

Allison smirked, "So you're saying you don't remember me complaining this whole week about if I eat another lasagna I'll be sick?"

"Sit down, and eat." Evelyn's voice was cold.

The teen groaned, "Yes ma'am." and sat in her usual seat at the family dinner table.

Joe, the father, said grace, the family concluded it with 'amen', and began eating. After a quick minute of playing with the lasagna with her fork, Allison began trying to eat it. Her little brother, Thomas, giggled everytime she made a disgusted face with every bite. Evelyn sets down her utensils and looks at Allison with a cold expression. "We got a reply for your flute tutor. He'll be here tomorrow. Try not to scare him off, and please for the love of all that is holy, act like a young lady and not a street urchin." Allison restrains herself from rolling her eyes and complains, "But mom, I really don't want to play the flute anymore. I mean, we had a very good tutor last time and he said I was unteachable! I've been through atleast five different tutors. I just don't think the flute is something I'll be good at."

Evelyn's brows lowered. "You're not good at many things, but this is something I want you to be good at, so you will be. Now you start listening to what the tutor says and do it. I don't care how many tutors I go through, you will learn, and hopefully make me proud," she mutters, "for once."

The dinner table was silent for a few awkward seconds until Allison pushed her plate away from her and left the table, heading to her room. She overheard her mother say to her father, "Why can't she be a normal girl for once? That's all I ask for above all others, and she can't even do that. Such a disappointment..."

Laying on her small, stiff bed, Allison sat criss-crossed and looked out her round window. She saw a bright star stand out from all the rest and whispered, "I wish I could be normal like everyone else..." With that, she fell asleep.

While getting dressed for the tutor who was soon to arrive, Allison hastily walked to her mirror to see if her wish came true. To her dismay, she still looked the same. She still had her freckles, her button nose, her pale skin, her light purple eyes, and messy dark brown hair. Sighing, she begrudgingly continued getting ready. She sloppily put her hair in a low messy bun, wore a light blue button up top, and a ankle length plain white skirt with plain light blue flats. Allison sat on the edge of her bed and began drawing with her clipboard while she waited for the tutor to arrive.

Downstairs, Evelyn and Joe were bickering as usual. "He should be here by now. He said he'd be here by 12:30 on the dot."

Joe rubbed his temples, "Evelyn, it is only 12:32, the man probably got stuck in traffic or something. Or his wife was complaining his ears off.."

Evelyn gave her husband a dirty look. "Not funny, Joe."

The doorbell rang and Evelyn hastily walked to the door. She opened it with a big, fake smile, then it went straight to a confused look. "Um... Who are you?"

The boy with the light brown faux hawk grinned, "Hey! Is this the house that needed a flute tutor?" He held up his flute case.

"Em... Hold on one moment, please." Evelyn closes the door and gives a look at Joe. She tries to keep her voice down, but she was just scream whispering in reality, "Joe. There is no way this is the same man who answered the ad! Do something. Now."

Joe frowned and walked to the door. He looked at the quirky boy and asked, "So uh... You're the guy who answered our ad? Aren't you a little too young to be a tutor? Quite honestly you don't look like a flutist..."

The boy laughed awkwardly, "Ha! Yes sir! I'm pretty good with my flute! I've been playing it for at least 9 years now."

The doubtful father looked at him as though he wasn't believing any of it. "So how old are you exactly?"

"I am 17 years old starting tomorrow!" He smiled again.

"And your name is...?"

"Felix Hoffmann, sir."

Joe looked at Evelyn and mouthed "It is the guy." He then turned back to Felix, "Come on in. Our daughter will be down in a second."

Evelyn started complaining to Joe that the boy was unfit to tutor his daughter, and Joe tried reasoning with her about how he is a perfectly fine tutor. Allison was walking down the stairs with a frown on her face until she saw her new tutor. She looked confused, wondering how her tutor could be so young. Felix leaned sideways to his left to see past Evelyn and Joe bickering, and waved at Allison. She stood there, and raised her hand slightly as a response to his wave. He smiled and went back standing straight up and waited for the little argument to end. Allison just stood at the stairs happily while waiting for her parents to sort out their argument.


End file.
